Um Dia Qualquer
by AsianKung-fuGeneration
Summary: [Presente Para Machê-san] Dohko e Shion, no universo Lost Canvas, antes da guerra santa.


**DISCLAIMER** : Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

Essa mini-fic é um presente para a linda Machê-san, já meio antiga, mas que eu decidi postar só agora.

 _TEMA 1: Dohko e Shion. Não quero yaoi. Quero uma história bonita entre dois amigos. No universo Lost Canvas, antes da guerra santa. Sasha já estava no santuário, mas ainda era pequena. Foi logo quando ela chegou. Quero uma cena que passe a amizade dos dois. Pode citar outros cavaleiros. Hasgard, Asmita, Mani._

* * *

 _When we honestly ask ourselves which person in our lives means the most to us, we often find that it is those who, instead of giving advice, solutions, or cures, have chosen rather to share our pain and touch our wounds with a warm and tender hand._

 _ **Henri Nouwen**_

O Sol mal surgira no horizonte, mas Dohko já estava acordado. Em uma parte afastada do Santuário, em meio a pilastras caídas e construções em ruínas, o Cavaleiro de Libra treinava sozinho. Estava desnudo da cintura para cima, apenas uma calça simples de algodão o cobria, e suor escorria pela sua pele dourada. As gotículas desciam por entre suas escapulas, percorrendo sua espinha até sumirem nas calças de algodão.

Com um movimento brusco e certeiro acertou um soco na pilastra à sua frente, derrubando-a facilmente. Saltou para trás, virou-se e desferiu uma sequência de socos e chutes no ar, como se houvesse um inimigo invisível a sua frente.

Era uma bela visão, aquele homem banhado com o vermelho do amanhecer, entregando tudo o que se corpo tinha a oferecer para a proteção de sua deusa. Deusa essa, aliás, que há pouco tempo fora trazida para a proteção do Santuário.

Fora justamente a presença de Sasha, a encarnação da Deusa Atena, no Santuário que motivara o treinamento extra do Cavaleiro de Libra. Dohko poderia ser um jovem cabeça-quente, recém-promovido à sua posição, mas era justo, leal e tinha um coração de ouro. Como descansar, agora que sua deusa dependia – mais do que nunca – de sua proteção?

Elevou o cosmo, concentrando-se nos punhos cerrados. Ficou imóvel, apenas sentindo o ar que inflava seus pulmões, inalando e exalando... Com movimentos súbitos, ergueu o punho direito, acertando o chão com um soco desolador. Uma cratera abriu-se aos seus pés, detritos voando para todas as direções.

A cratera tinha pelos menos cinco metros de diâmetro, e pouco mais de um metro de profundidade. Não eram números exatamente expressivos – ainda mais para um cavaleiro de ouro – mas para o pouco cosmo que usara, Dohko estava satisfeito com o resultado.

Esticou os braços para cima da cabeça, alongando-se, e depois de relaxar os músculos limpou o suor de sua testa com as costas das mãos. Pulou para fora cratera, e teria continuado com seu treinamento se não tivesse percebido a presença de outro homem sentado perto de onde estava, observando-o. Abriu um sorriso, cheio de dentes.

\- Shion!

Foi até onde o loiro estava sentado, oferecendo-lhe sua mão. Com um sorriso próprio, Shion apertou a mão em frente ao seu rosto e foi erguido com um puxão.

\- O que faz aqui tão cedo, meu amigo? – Dohko perguntou.

\- Poderia lhe perguntar o mesmo! – Shion, ao contrário do amigo, vestia uma túnica branca além de calças e sandálias. – A maioria dos cavaleiros ainda está dormindo.

Dohko deu com os ombros e sinalizou para que o amigo caminhasse com ele.

\- Não consegui dormir... Achei melhor fazer algo produtivo com meu tempo.

Shion riu, passando o braço pelos ombros do amigo, de forma camarada.

\- E essa sua súbita insônia não teria a ver com o retorno de Sísifo da Itália, não é?

Dohko suspirou, não querendo admitir que o amigo estava certo, mas tampouco podendo contradize-lo. Era verdade, caro, que a recém-chegada Atena pesava em sua mente, mas admitir aquilo em voz alta soaria como uma fraqueza até para seus próprios ouvidos.

A presença de Atena entre eles era uma benção e um sinal de mau agouro, simultaneamente. Impossível descrever a honra de ser um dos guardiões que protegeriam a deusa em carne e osso, ao contrário dos cavaleiros de diversas outras gerações que passaram suas vidas apenas ouvindo histórias e contos de glória passada, mas ao mesmo tempo... O que a reencarnação de Atena daquela época significava? Sem dúvidas, o futuro da Terra guardava muitas ameaças.

Aproveitando-se do silencia que se instalara entre os dois, Dohko observou o amigo com o canto dos olhos. Shion olhava adiante enquanto caminhava, seus cabelos esverdeados esvoaçando conforme o vento matinal soprava. Tinha uma expressão serena no rosto e Dohko sentiu seu peito aquecer-se com o afeto que nutria pelo amigo.

Ah, Shion! Seu companheiro desde o tenro começo no Santuário, passaram juntos pelo treinamento, tornaram-se cavaleiros de bronze juntos, e coincidentemente, assumiram o posto de cavaleiros de ouro também juntos.

Não era com frequência que Dohko refletia sobre sua amizade com o Cavaleiro de Aries, tampouco dividia com o amigo essas raras reflexões, mas sempre acreditou que fora o destino que colocou Shion em seu caminho. Apesar do futuro incerto de qualquer cavaleiro, Dohko acreditava piamente que sua amizade com Shion sobreviveria pela História.

\- Está com o semblante pensativo, Dohko. – sem desviar o olhar no caminho, Shion comentou.

Dohko, por sua vez, deixou que um pequeno sorriso transparecesse e deu com os ombros.

\- Está um belo dia. – elaborou por fim.

\- Isso bem é verdade! – Shion concordou – E conheceremos os novos recrutas mais tarde... Ansioso?

O Cavaleiro de Libra riu, empurrando jocosamente o amigo com os ombros.

\- Sabe que não quero um discípulo, ao menos não ainda. O que eu poderia ensinar a ele?

Shion revirou os olhos, mas sua expressão era claramente de ternura.

\- Você seria um excelente tutor, meu amigo. Melhor que muitos entre nós.

As bochechas de Dohko ruborizaram, e o libriano tratou logo de esconder o acanho para ser alvo de provocações.

\- Bem... Isso é verdade, imagine Manigold com um pupilo? O trauma ia ser tanto que o pobre iria acabar colecionando cabeças nas paredes de Câncer!

\- Dohko!

Apesar de soar escandalizado, Shion ria da piada junto de Dohko. Os dois trocaram opiniões e comentários sobre os bons e maus tutores – "Hasgard é um mestre soberbo, se não fosse um cavaleiro, seria um pai ainda melhor!" "Mestre Hakurei é ríspido, mas poderia desejar por um mestre melhor." "Sísifo é um metre brilhante para o jovem Regulus" – até finalmente chegarem à entrada do Santuário.

Cumprimentaram o soldado de plantão e fizeram seus caminhos para suas casas. Áries era a primeira, por isso Dohko teria ainda um longo percurso até que finalmente chegasse na sua morada.

\- Não vai me acompanhar? Devia pensar no exercício, Shion, essa boa vida em Áries está te transformando em um velho sedentário. – Dohko brincou, enquanto se despedia do amigo.

\- Mesmo velho, tenho certeza que estarei em melhor forma que você, Dohko. – Shion retrucou, parecendo um tanto quanto ofendido com a ideia de se tornar um idoso inativo – Aposto que você até encolher na idade avançada...

Dohko gargalhou, fazendo que não com a cabeça.

\- Impossível, impossível!

Por fim, os dois se despediram em um meio aperto de mão, meio abraço, típico de homens. Enquanto Dohko passava pelas outras casas – algumas vazias, outras com seus protetores já despertos – seus pensamentos voltaram-se mais uma vez para sua amizade com Shion.

O ariano era o que tinha de mais próximo de uma família. Era seu irmão, seu amigo e seu companheiro, o mais íntimo entre a família dos doze dourados... Dohko percebeu ali que não treinava apenas por Sasha, a jovem e pequena Atena. Tampouco treinava apenas pelo futuro da Terra. Treinava também por Shion, por seu amigo e irmão, que com certeza enfrentaria as mesmas adversidades como cavaleiros, os mesmos perigos. Treinaria, evoluiria e se tornaria um cavaleiro ainda mais forte, por Atena e por seu tão querido amigo, para não vê-los sofrer na hora de necessidade.

\- Se ele soubesse disso, iria reclamar que o estou tratando como uma donzela... – comentou consigo mesmo, rindo da própria piada.

Com o ânimo renovado, Dohko entrou em sua casa em passos firmes. Iria tomar um banho, marchar até a arena e por que não, selecionar um aspirante a cavaleiro! Era um novo dia, e o futuro o aguardava.

 _ **FIM**_


End file.
